Une fois de trop
by a.Crazy.One
Summary: One-Shot. Si le soleil avait pu refléter les événements qui venaient de se produire, il aurait projeté une lueur rougeâtre sur les environs. Un éclat de sang, de trahison.


O-S

Une fois de trop

L'aveuglante lumière dorée du soleil de midi transperçait la fenêtre. Elle baignait la salle d'un halo enveloppant et rassurant, qui n'avait pourtant pas sa place en cet instant. Si le soleil avait pu refléter les événements qui venaient de se produire, il aurait projeté une lueur rougeâtre sur les environs. Un éclat de sang, de trahison.

Il la regardait, étendue sur le sol, son corps inerte gisant dans l'eau et baignant dans son propre sang. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, cherchant désespérément une étincelle de vie et ses poumons flétrissaient, tentant vainement de retrouver un souffle. Ses magnifiques cheveux brun-noir étaient mouillés, sales et plaqués contre son joli visage qui était maintenant blême.

S'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette couleur rouge autour d'elle, on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne faisait que dormir, qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Mais non. Elle était partie, pour toujours. Son âme subirait bientôt le jugement dernier, son corps périrait sous terre, son esprit errerait à jamais dans les abîmes du vide.

Il la contempla à nouveau. Son estomac était noué, les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il l'aimait. De tout son être, il l'aimait. Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir que cette tragédie allait arriver, qu'il la perdrait à tout jamais. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il tomberait amoureux. Avant de la rencontrer, il était destiné à répandre le mal, à devenir un puissant maître de la magie noire. Cependant, dès qu'il l'avait vu, elle, son esprit s'était corrompu. Il avait oublié le dessein de son existence, aveuglé par ce sentiment destructeur, l'amour.

Quelquefois, le mal qui sommeillait en lui reprenait le dessus et brouillait sa vue. Il entrait alors dans une sorte de transe, guidé par le côté noir de sa personne. Dès que le mal s'emparait de son corps, il ne répondait plus de ses propres actes. La magie obscure le contrôlait totalement. Il était prisonnier de lui-même.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, cela c'était rendu trop loin. Il avait lancé sur elle le plus abominable monstre que la terre ait porté. Il avait prononcé ces mots dans une langue qui n'était pas la sienne, ordonnant à cette créature, qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, de tuer tout être vivant pouvant entraver sa route, si êtres vivants il y avait. Malheureusement, il y en avait un. Ou plutôt une. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était elle. Celle qui l'avait détourné de son chemin, mais qui lui avait aussi fait vivre ce bonheur que d'être aimé, cette joie qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant.

Prononçant les mots fatals dans la langue des serpents, il avait assassiné sa bien-aimée. Le regard meurtrier du Basilic avait arraché la vie de Mimi Johnson. Puis, le monstre l'avait achevée en plantant ses crocs dans sa chair afin de lui injecter son poison.

Lui, il avait assisté à cette scène en tant que témoin, la regardant avec d'autres yeux, les yeux du mal. Il avait été impuissant. Toujours sous l'emprise de son côté obscur, il ordonna au Basilic de retourner dans la Chambre. Puis, il sortit de sa torpeur. Il vit le corps ensanglanté de sa Mimi devant une cabine de toilette, et réalisa l'ampleur de la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre.

Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement. Ses yeux le brûlaient, sa poitrine était douloureuse. Il se sentait vide de toute émotion. Par inadvertance, il marcha sur les lunettes de la jeune femme, qui avaient été propulsées loin d'elle lors de sa chute. Il les répara, puis les reposa délicatement sur le nez de Mimi. Il se releva et ne put retenir les larmes de couler. Durant plusieurs minutes, peut-être même plusieurs heures, il pleura la mort de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, qui l'ai jamais aimé.

Soudainement, les larmes arrêtèrent de couler. Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit et se tordit en une sorte de rictus. Habituellement, cela annonçait qu'il perdait momentanément contrôle de lui-même. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, la petite parcelle de bien qui subsistait encore en lui venait de s'éteindre. Le mal avait pris possession de son corps à jamais.

Le bien l'avait trahi. Il lui avait donné ce qu'il avait de plus beau à offrir, et le lui avait repris sans pitié. Le mal l'accueillait à bras ouvert, lui pardonnant aussitôt de s'être quelque peu écarté du droit chemin.

Puis, une vague de haine l'envahit. On lisait la fureur sur son visage, car il était tordu par la colère. Le jeune homme éprouvait à présent une aversion totale pour tout ce qui s'apparentait au bien. Il se jura de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin de faire triompher la magie noire. L'amour l'avait fait beaucoup trop souffrir. Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance au bien.

Maintenant qu'il s'était engagé sur la voie de la facilité, il lui était impossible de rebrousser chemin. Il venait de s'embarquer dans une aventure d'une vie, un combat éternel contre ce qui avait été autrefois sa raison de vivre.

«Je serai le plus puissant, le plus craint de tous les mages noirs. Dès à présent, plus personne ne m'appellera Tom Jedusor. Non. Désormais, on me connaîtra sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.»


End file.
